


What If Megamind Was Actually Evil All Along And Had To Be Stopped But Then Hal Stewart Saved The Day As Tighten Who Is Awesome And Gets To Make Out With Roxanne Ritchi

by orphan_account



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Megamind Is Totally Evil And Tighten Is Super Awesome He Just Needed Time To Adjust To Absolute Power Also Roxanne Totally Should Have Made Out With Him Okay Thanks
Relationships: Hal Stewart/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	What If Megamind Was Actually Evil All Along And Had To Be Stopped But Then Hal Stewart Saved The Day As Tighten Who Is Awesome And Gets To Make Out With Roxanne Ritchi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi This Is My First Fanfic Thank You For Reading

"Tighten we need your help" said the prison guard as he skidded to a halt in front of Tighten's jail lair.

Hal sat up. "What do you mean?" he asked awesomely.

"Megamind is evil after all," said the guard.

"I knew it," Hal said awesomely.

"And we need your help to stop him," he said.

"I'll do it!" Hal said awesomely. "But wait I have no powers."

"But your Tighten," said the guard.

"Not anymore," Hal said sadly but awesomely. "I have no power anymore because of Megamind."

"That villain," said the guard.

Space Step-Mom burst through the roof of Tihgten's jail lair. "Tighten we need your help, Megmaind is evil."

"Space Step-Mom" Hal said awesomely. "I know. Did you know he was Space Dad too."

"No," Space Step-Mom said. "He was cheatnig on me."

"Yes," Hal said awesomely. "He is bad."

"You must stop him Tghiten" Space Step-Mom said.

"I am Tighten no more," Hal said awesomely. "Megamind took my power because he is bad."

"But Tightne," Space Step-Mom said. "The power was in you all along."

Tihtgen realized she was right. "Thanks Space Step-Mom I will defeat Megamind now!"

Tigthen flew off to defeat the evil Megamind. When he arrived he found Megamind doing evil things to Roxie that were evil.

"Rixie I am here to save you" Tighten said awesomely.

"Hooray Tightan," said Roxie. "When this is over we should totally make out."

"Yes," Tihgten said awesomely. "We should. And then maybe have sex."

Roxie's eyes widened and she fainted from anticipation.

"Your dead meat now!" Tigthen told Megamind awesomely.

"Oh, am I?" Megamind said.

"Yes you are," Tightn said awesomely.

"Am not," Megamind said.

"Are too!" Tighten said awesomely.

"Am not," Megamind said.

"Are too!" Tihgten said awesomely.

"Am not," Megamind said.

"Are too times infinity plus five!" Tihten said awesomely.

"That's not possible," Megmaind said. "Nothing is larger than infinity."

"Is too!" Tihgten said awesomely.

"Is not" Megamind said.

"Is too!" Tightne said awesomely.

"Is not!" Megamind said.

"Is too!" Thighen said awesomely.

"Is not!" Megamind said.

"Is too times infinity plus five!" Tigthen said awesomely.

"Fine well you shouldn't be here anyway because I took away your powers," Megamind said.

"My powers were in me all along" Tighte said awesomely. "And now you are hoisted on your own Picard."

"It's petard," Megamind said.

"No it's PIcard," Tihgten said awesomely. "He's here too."

"Tighten you are so badass said Picard.

"I know," said Tihten humbly but still awesomely.

"We should fist bump" said Picard.

Tihgten and Picard fist bumped and it was awesome.

Now it's time for you to die," said Tihgten awesomely.

"No it's not," said Megamind.

Tigghtne punched him in the face until he stopped moving and then punched him some more and even more until he was totally dead and Roxie was awake to see how cool he was and then they totally made out and later had sex the end.

* * *

"Hey Chris," the warden said, leaning on the doorway that led into the special guard room for what was formerly Megamind's special cell and now belonged to one Hal Stewart. "Anything new?"

Chris looked up at him with an expression of utter pain. This unnerved the warden deeply. Chris was a veteran prison guard with over six years of experience. If he was reacting this way, it had to be something serious.

"Why did we give him a laptop?" Chris said pitifully. "Why?"

"What did he do," the warden demanded, immediately on alert.

"He wrote fanfic," Chris said. "He wrote horrible, HORRIBLE fanfic!"

A full-body shudder ran through the warden's body.

"I'm so sorry," the warden offered. "I'm so, so very sorry."

Chris nodded shakily. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go back to guarding the violent offenders now."

The warden nodded. "I'll do what I can. And Chris?"

Chris looked over at him.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, you can totally see Hal writing this fanfic in prison.


End file.
